Puppy Power vs. Falcon Power!
Puppy Power vs. Falcon Power is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Premise The gang goes to Comic Con and there they meet their old friends Blue Falcon and Dynomutt! But not everything is super when Lowbrow breaks in and kidnaps Dynomutt and Daphne! Plot "Like, I can't believe we're going to Big City to meet Blue Falcon and Dynomutt!" Shaggy said happily. "Me too, I've read all of his comics and seen all of his daring rescues and when he splats the bad guys!" Scrappy said. Fred parked the car in front of Comic-Con and the gang walked inside. "Rikes! Rhere is reveryone?" Scooby asked. "I don't know!" Fred said. "Look it's Blue Falcon why don't we ask him." "Blue Falcon?" Daphne asked "Where is everyone?" "I evacuated them because i got this threatening note from Lowbrow that says he's oing to destroy Comic-Con." Blue Falcon responded "Yup, Lowbrow that fiend, and to think I was going to meet all of my fans today." Dynomutt whimpered. "I'm your biggest fan!" Scrappy said. All of a sudden, Lowbrow flew in on his jetpack, breaking through the skylight. "Well, Well, Well Blue Falcon and Dynomutt and who is this?" Lowbrow asked. "We're Mystery Inc. and we're not letting you destroy this place." Fred yelled. "I don't need to!" Lowbrow said remembering them as a long claw grabbed Daphne! "Jeepers let go of me with your mechanical hand!" Daphne screamed. "Never, now time for seconds!" He laughed grabbing Dynomutt with another mechanical arm. "Quick on the Falcon Jet!" Blue Falcon yelled hopping into the Falcon Jet. Fred, Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy followed. "I can't believe we're in the Falcon Jet!" Shaggy squealed. "Roh brother." Scooby said. Lowbrow flew off and Blue Falcon followed in pursuit. Lowbrow flew into a cave on Mt. Big City. Blue Falcon landed the jet. "What are you doing let's follow them!" Velma yelled. "No we need to sneak up on them we better climb Mt. Big City." Blue Falcon responded. The gang hopped into the Mystery Machine and drove to the base of Mt. Big City. "We'll use my Falcon Talon grappling hook to pull ourselves up to that ledge." Blue Falcon. "How exciting we're aiding Blue Falcon!" Scrappy cheered. Everybody held onto Blue Falcon as the grappling hook pulled them up to the ledge. (In Lowbrow's HQ) "Perfect, Blue Falcon's coming strait into my trap!" Lowbrow cheered. "And there's nothing he can do to stop me!" "What exactly is your plan?" Daphne asked as her and Dynomutt dangled in a cage over a pool full of sharks. "Good question, I intend to get rid of your friends and bring just Blue Falcon in here. Then i will push him onto this machine The Brain Power Transporter which I stole from Lysandre Labs and steal his brain power, then I'll be the king of crime and Blue Falcon our you will be able to stop me!" Lowbrow said pointing at Dynomutt. "Alright Daphne I have a plan to escape..." Dynomutt started. "And if you try anything funny, this button will immediatly drop you into my shark pool!" Lowbrow laughed. Meanwhile,Scooby,Scrappy, Shaggy, Blue Falcon, Fred, and Velma entered the cave and saw 3 different paths. "Which path should we go down?" Fred asked. "We should split up!" Velma said. "Blue Falcon and Shaggy take the middle, me and Fred take the right, and Scrappy and Scooby take the left." "Alright let me at him, let me at Lowbrow!" Scrappy said growling. The 6 split and went down the paths. Scrappy and Scooby walked into a large room with a huge fan at the end. "Rhat's that?" Scooby asked. "It's your doom!" Lowbrow's voice echoed through the cave. All of a sudden the fan turned on and started sucking things into it, slicing them up inthe process. Scooby and Scrappy grabbed on to two stalagmites. "Rikes!" Scooby howled. "Uncle Scooby what can we do, we'll get sliced up if we let go!" Scrappy said over the noise. Scooby let go and grabbed on to a large boulder. "Ri have ra plan!" Scooby said. He lifted the rock and through it towrds the fan which also pulled him towards it. Scooby screamed, but his planned worked! The rock stopped the spinning blades. "That's my Uncle Scooby my hero!" Scrappy cheered. "Raw shucks." Scooby blushed. Velma nd Fred walked further into there path. "It's a dead end!" Fred said. "Alright we might as well turn around." Velma said. But it was no use they were stuck! "Quicksand!" They both screamed. "Don't struggle you'll sink even faster!" Velma said. (Back in the HQ) "Blasted dog escaped the wind tunnel, send the Pteradactyl-Bot!" Lobrow yelled. A mettalic Pteradactyl flew out of the HQ and to Scooby and Scrappy! "Look ra robot!" Scooby yelled pointing at the robot. It swooped down and grabbed both dogs. "I got this Uncle Scooby, we better check on Velma and Fred they could be in danger too!" Scrappy said, steeringthe Pteradactyl-Bot down the right path and to the quicksand pit. "Jinkies, we're saved!" Velma said as her and Fred grabbed onto Scooby legs and Scrappy steering the robot upwards to pull the two out. They were free! "Thanks!" Fred said. (At the HQ) Blue Falcon and Shaggy entered. All of a sudden a bunch of stalagtites fell around Shaggy making a cage. "Zoinks!" "Welcome Blue Falcon, take a seat!" Lowbrow said, pushing Blue Falon onto the machine. A belt fastened Blue Falcon o the chair and he couldn't get out! Lowbrow took a seat and powered on the machine. Two helmets fell from the machine and started to glow. "Yes i feel so smart!" Lowbrow yelled. Lowbrow got up looking, faster, stronger and smarter than he was, and Blue Falcon looked weak and dumb. Lowbrow blew on Blue Falcon who fell. "Ow I gots a boo boo!" Blue Falcon cried. "Not so fast Lowbrow!" Fred said. Him, Velma, Scooby, and Scrappy entered. Scooby grabbed all of Blue Falcon's gadgets. "We'll rop rou Rowbrow!" Scooby said bravely. "Yay Scooby!" Daphne cheered. "Go Scoob!" Dynomutt cheered. "Hold it! One false move and your friends here fall into the shark pool!" Lowbrow said, hovering his finger over a red button. Scooby pulled the trigger ona the Falcon Talon which pressed a different button which closed the pool, but Lowbrow hit the red button. The cage collapsed, but Dynomutt turned into a matress and saved Daphne. The cage was crashed open and Dynomutt and Daphne escaped! Scooby pressed the trigger again which hit Lowbrow and flung him into the machine. The belt fatened and he was trapped. Dynomutt guided Blue Falcon on to the machin and pressed the power switch. "No my brains!" Lowbrow shouted. Blue Falcon hopped out of the machine and tied up Lowbrow. He punched the stalagtites and freed Shaggy. "Blasted kids I would've been the king of crime if it wasn't for you!" Lowbrow growled as the police dragged him away. "Job well done Mystery Inc." Blue Falcon smiled. "You saved Big City!" Dynomutt cheered. "And you saved me." Blue Falcon said shaking Scooby's hand. "Big City is saved thanks to my super Uncle..." Scrappy said. "Scooby-Dooby-Super-Doo!" Scooby cheered. The gnag gave Scooby a hug. Writer's Note Feel free to review Locations *Big City **Comic-Con **Mt.Big City ***Caves ****Lowbrow's HQ Cast and Characters Villains *Lowbrow Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *In this episode, Lowbrow finally learns the identities of those who assisted Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in capturing him in Dynomutt, Dog Wonder episode, What Now, Lowbrow?, thus making him a little bit smarter. * Also, the continuity error produced by Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon is explained. It is revealed that the Blue Falcon comic books and the TV series The Adventures of the Blue Falcon and the films were all inspired by the adventures of the real Blue Falcon and Dynomutt who know Mystery, Inc. Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Volume 1: Bright Mysteries Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossovers